User talk:Hiddenlich
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Daieegee page. Well, now that you're here, know that once you're on the wiki, Weegee will find you and um...let's not talk about it. My brother gets a little violent. Malleo I am the leader of the The Dominion of Weegeepedia and a member of the The Republic of Saving Weegeepedia. LriGee. (talk) 14:40, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm on the chat please come. come to chat plz., Alphaweegee (talk) 15:41, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I will join it. By the way, chat? Sorry for not answering earlier. I'm in chat now. Hobodude34 (talk) 01:18, November 19, 2013 (UTC) why cant i be in The_Republic_of_Saving_Weegeepedia :| i like to sav weegee's.. --Alphaweegee (talk) 09:43, November 23, 2013 (UTC) thanks! I hate homework too k I don't remember. I did it a few years back when someone told me how to do it. I don't remember anymore. Weegee 21:59, November 26, 2013 (UTC) --Alphaweegee (talk) 12:22, November 27, 2013 (UTC) hiddenlinch. It said that he will destroy the merigrock wiki, than hack us. He must be not lying, after all. I can't come Hiddenlich, I can't come to the meeting you are planning to have on WeegChat. You will either have to send the notes to the admins and do the conference without me (7:00 PM GMT) or do the conference another day. It's up to you. Tell me your decision on Monday. Cuddles1234 (talk) 21:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 --Alphaweegee (talk) 11:50, November 28, 2013 (UTC) I KNOW BUT HE SAID THAT HE WILL HACK US TOO Reply What exactly are you talking about now? Do I really need a signature? (talk) 14:34, November 28, 2013 (UTC) me and geenoh and yushee and awpysaurs rection about spammers :/ --LriGee. (talk) 14:49, December 1, 2013 (UTC) YAY! The sprite is FINALY done! :D Come to chat plz -SqeegeeFan9000 I'm back! Hiddenlich, I'm back a day early! Come to chat! Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:44, December 2, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Hiddenlich, come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC)Cuddles1234 Thanks for telling! Alphaweegee Chat request Hiddenlich, come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 00:02, December 8, 2013 (UTC) LriGee. (talk) 15:37, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I can. See you there! --Alphaweegee (talk) 19:16, December 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry, I gotta go to sleep. Bad News Hiddenlich, I have bad news to tell you. Come to chat, because I don't want anyone else to hear. Cuddles1234 (talk) 02:26, December 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Well I was looking around the color stuff and saw which place you must go to change color of links. --Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 21:02, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hidden, maby I should make it for you? I don't want you to break anything. Just tell me which color you want. Let's chat again! DevinMoffit (talk) 20:35, January 3, 2014 (UTC)Devin Moffit All done.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 15:37, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ___________________________________________________________ Want to chat? DevinMoffit (talk) 02:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) sure lich, you can make NourGodly1592 forms NourGodly1592 (talk) 17:40, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Devingee Wiki Hey, Lich, is it okay if I make Daievin on my Devingee Wiki? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:44, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Here it is. What do you think? DevinMoffit (talk) 01:51, January 16, 2014 (UTC) OK. Click here. Daievin 2.0 DevinMoffit (talk) 01:56, January 16, 2014 (UTC) why did u leave chat well here is the link http://united-gees.wikia.com/wiki/Firstcursor. Testing new signature Lone Lich (talk) 18:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Can you insert the Coalition in the War,in future? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:45, January 16, 2014 (UTC)ArmageddonSqueegeeITA Ok,thanks.Sorry for insering the coalition in the fifth war. The ArmageddeegeeArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 17:12, January 17, 2014 (UTC) I have minecraft but i don't have a server i will make one but its not here now. IP: LJS.MC.com thas the ip when its ready LLRweegee (talk) 21:37, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Meet me at chat Because I thought you mean that my data corrupted, but not IN NOURMEEGEE STORY! Can I be admin? I qualified for all the requirements. I even someone to back me up on it.Nightmaralleo (talk) 00:19, January 25, 2014 (UTC) btw i'm sad about wegeee not really being papa weegees son thats all LLRweegee (talk) 00:48, January 31, 2014 (UTC) An empty core. the core (talk) 00:26, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Good job with the cores. the core (talk) 09:31, February 2, 2014 (UTC) BEFORE I leave 1 thing my brother might be here today or tommorow he doesn't want to do wut i want..btw LLRweegee (talk) 02:46, February 19, 2014 (UTC) ...I MIGHT LEAVE JSUT A REMINDSR. LLRweegee (talk) 22:26, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat Hiddenlich, Come to chat. The situation with LLRweegee is getting serious. Cuddles1234 (talk) 01:11, February 23, 2014 (UTC) The "mahzlovian empire" wasn't my idea anyway. It was smarty pants idea. Wasn't mine idea i just found it i didn't make it I did not make it I found it old was here Hey Sure. IK but Waxanator awheeos maker wouldn't like wut were oding cuz gwg changed it without permission or knowing the maker of awheeo LLRweegee (talk) 23:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) btw my chat is taking a long time to load its so dumb!!! LLRweegee (talk) 22:25, February 28, 2014 (UTC) I will try,but i don't know English really good :c ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 13:18, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hiddenlich, Come to chat. Cuddles1234 (talk) 20:43, March 9, 2014 (UTC) OK.... UUmm.. Can i make angryfaicdaigee? It's Angryfaicgee+Daigee. Yoshiki (talk) 16:54, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and if you have a design for those characters, then I may put them in. Russmarrs2 (talk) 03:09, March 11, 2014 (UTC)Russmarrs2 A Little Favor Hi Lich,can u make me a favor? ArmageddonSqueegeeITA (talk) 20:43, March 12, 2014 (UTC) LLRweegee (talk) 03:28, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Lich can u chat Its about that Fad League u can respond but i saw fantendo wiki a fannon nintendo wikia and maybe we can start something there chat for more stuff plz? chat agian plz LLRweegee (talk) 01:18, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Dude chill, ulona said she is sorry.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 13:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much for the birthday wish! SwiftVisionX (talk) 01:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Swift Thank you very much for the birthday wish! SwiftVisionX (talk) 01:55, March 20, 2014 (UTC)Swift ■△☆※⊙←→→← It would be very convenient if you will promote this wiki. [[User:Thejyc|''The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] Dude! Why did you delete my Opig page? I took so much time to think of a Weegee! It took me a week to think of that! Not only the time I took to make it! Toon form and Regular! Just tell me why.Opigee (talk) 22:25, March 31, 2014 (UTC)Opigee So then I will keep finding other wikis to spread paperio and Masesh dead! LLRWeegee So I've noticed. It seems we have a real problem on our hands. I mean, what did I do to deserve being called GayWeegeeGay? What did any of us do? Weegee 21:24, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Do not change Butez, "B" is the stupidest name ever. It hasn't been changed in like forever. I even recreated him in Flash? That was VERY rude of you and I'm offended. SwiftVisionX (talk) 02:21, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't give a crap at all. You don't talk to me like that, I drew the picture, and it's going to stay there whether you like it or not. If it's deleted, I'm not going to NEVER and I mean NEVEEER treat you with respect. I've had a bad enough day as it is, and you're making it worse. Leave the page alone and don't mess with it. You can keep the name "Bugara" if you want, that's fine with me. SwiftVisionX (talk) 04:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about earlier, I was just pretty enraged about my day. You can change it but atleast keep my picture that I made, it took me a good 25 minutes. I take back what I said earlier and I hope you can forgive me. Bye SwiftVisionX (talk) 05:20, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Why Why did you remove my Waweegee front view? Alphaweegee akready took down Walleo's. Why does everyone take my front views down? I had a Greegee front view once. It was removed. Please respond,Opigee (talk) 15:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Answer No, I don't want to chat right now. I kinda wanna focus on earning badges for a while. Can I revive the Baladoe page? (Metal Sonic Fortran) Opigee (talk) 21:54, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I understood you wrong. I can rename it, if you want. Hey Can you please delete the Gween Mahn and all of the DaMalleoBruhdah images? ~ Supereegee the fakegee (talk) 19:06, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I'll have time around 5:30 - 8:30. I am busy before and after that. Opigee (talk) 11:39, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I need some help Hello. I am wondering a few things about Wikia that I hope you can help me with. *Why doesn't the Username template work on my wiki? *How did you do WeegeeAnswers? *What is the template name for the Ask box? If you cannot answer this, please show me where I can find out how to. (Sadly, no, not Google. I have had a few problems with Wikia on Google/Bing.) Oh, and one other thing. What do you have to do to be a moderator-ish? I found a spelling error on the Malleo page a while ago, and I really want to fix it... LeafosLog (talk) 23:15, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Ello New Category I made a new category for pages that are about to be deleted, because of lack of content: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Delete_List [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page]] what do you think that pic called diarystal looks like? Ⅎɐʞǝƃǝǝs / Al Qaeegee relationship status Excuse me, Hiddenlich, but what is the relationship status between the Ⅎɐʞǝƃǝǝs and Al Qaeegee? I'm sorry I had to ask this question, but I just seek the knowledge. Creepypastafan206 (talk) 19:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for telling me. Creepypastafan206 (talk) 19:56, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Response I found this wiki through a bizzare series of links on a site called "TV Tropes". Creepypastafan206 (talk) 23:03, June 24, 2014 (UTC) You have to come to chat. It's important. Opigee (talk) 22:01, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Cancel the chat. Come to chat tommorow. Opigee (talk) 22:34, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Lich do you actually think I am TheAmazingHypneegee? Is that why you left chat for no given reason? I can assure you I am not, I just eat up this creepypasta stuff (and in this case, contribute to it). And yes I am very paranoid about this WEEGEE!!! (talk) 01:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Dude, why would you take out that part of the page? 1. Changing Weegee history? 2. It would mean I would be gone forever. Please change it back, or let me do it. Opigee (talk) 19:00, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. Opigee (talk) 21:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I edited the stub template.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 14:14, July 8, 2014 (UTC) So Lich, we haven't talked in a while. What do you say we chat tomorrow? Give a time. Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 05:15, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Problem Things may get a bit out of hands: http://weegeepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:18394#39 [[User:Thejyc|The Dude With a Celestial Bronze Sword]] [[User talk:Thejyc|~My Talk Page'']] ... Just wanted to say sorry... for what happened earlier. In chat. ~~Gabeharrison49: Maker of the Gabrielliverse~~ 06:23, July 21, 2014 (UTC) (Talk) Can I make some of my old pages Canidates for deletion? Opigee (talk) 22:39, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat plz. Serious talk Ẃ̷͟͢É̴̀̕E͘͘͝͠͡G̷É̵̡͜E̸̡!͘͟͠͝!̡҉̶̀!̨͏̵̸ 02:17, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Nope. I didn't give gabe ANY permission to overpower. Thanks for taking it away.--Alphaweegee the awesome fakegee n00bz (talk) 18:28, July 26, 2014 (UTC)